Los Huerfanos de la Segunda Guerra
by Amy-Black-Nara
Summary: Después de la derrota de Voldemort, Harry creyó que todo sería paz pero estaba equivocado, traicionado por uno de sus amigos ha muerto junto a su esposa Ginny dejando solos a sus dos hijos James y Molly. ¿Podrán cambiar el pasado? UA
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos... he vuelto a traer este fic en peticion a una amiga... Elisa este fanfic va dedicado a ti con mucho cariño. Los primeros 5 capitulos subiran rapido y tendrán algunas leves modificaciones, espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Que lo disfruten.

_**Los Huérfanos de la Segunda Guerra: "Un Futuro Diferente"**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

_**Capitulo 1 **_

"**Aunque las frías y huesudas manos de la muerte nos agarrasen para retenernos, si no hubiera sido por nuestros padres que habían dado su vida por la nuestra, estaríamos ahora acompañándola."**

Eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de un joven de catorce años, mientras miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana del autobús. Sus ojos verdes rivalizaban en color con el del campo y pese a que su rostro reflejaba tristeza, se podía ver que era un joven apuesto con su cabello negro azabache, un poco largo y rebelde. Su tristeza se asentó aun más cuando al mirar a su lado se encontró con el rostro pálido y ojeroso de su pequeña hermana. Also su brazo para acogerla en un cálido abrazo, pues ella era todo para él.

A pesar de tener tan solo nueve años era más menuda que las niñas de su edad y su apariencia era débil casi frágil. Sus ojos grandes, verdes y sombríos, que albergaban dolor y sufrimiento desde la muerte de sus padres. Su cabello era corto y lacio de color del fuego y su rostro estaba decorado con graciosas pecas. Dolía ver a la niña en esas condiciones y el que más sufría al verla era su hermano mayor.

El joven elevo un poco la vista para mirar al hombre que viajaba con ellos, sin duda le tenía un gran cariño y con los años había llegado a verlo como a un padre y estaba seguro que su hermana lo veía de igual modo.

Vestido con una larga gabardina negra que asentaba su pálida tez, su rostro estaba tenso y no deja de mirar hacía el frente. Sus ojos grises que antes miraban con soberbia ahora lo hacían con calidez. Paso sus manos por su lacia cabellera platinada para terminar de ajustarla en una coleta. De pronto volvió su mirada hacia los niños que viajaban con él cuando notó que el muchacho lo miraba.

- No pongas esa cara, James – murmuró – Todo saldrá bien.

El joven no pudo evitar fruncir un poco más el ceño, ocasionando que aquel hombre sonriera.

- Tu rostro se parece al que solía hacer tu madre. – Murmuró con cierta melancolía antes de volverse a dirigir al muchacho – Escucha James, tenemos que sacar el mejor partido de lo que nos queda, se que han sido muy difíciles estos días. Tenemos que aceptar lo sucedido y empezar de nuevo.

- Sé que debo ser más fuerte, pero lo que deseo ahora es venganza. – dijo el muchacho con resentimiento.

- La venganza no es siempre el mejor camino. No deseo que tu alma quede fracturada por ello. – añadió el hombre con seriedad.

La pequeña que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo se volvió hacia el hombre que consideraba su padre y murmuró.

- Papá… no me encuentro bien. Siento una cosa rara en el estómago... – su rostro estaba extraordinariamente pálido; y de su rojiza melena resaltaba claramente un mechón de color negro.

- Querida, Molly – dijo Draco Malfoy dándole un fraternal beso en la cabeza. – Aguanta un poco. Pronto llegaremos y te prometo que iremos a ver a un doctor aunque sea un muggle y te prometo que te sentirás mejor.

Molly se acurrucó en los brazos de Draco mientras su hermano James la contemplaba afligido. Le dolía ver a su hermanita en aquellas circunstancias, temía que ella pasará lo mismo que Mark. Molly se irguió violentamente y empezó a atragantarse y vomitar. Inmediatamente James saco de su mochila un rollo de papel higiénico y comenzó a limpiar a Molly, después se arrodillo y limpio el suelo.

- Lo siento – sollozó Molly, aferrándose desesperadamente a Draco. – No quería hacerlo. ¿Ahora por mi culpa nos encontraran?

- No, claro que no pequeña – contestó Draco, en tono paternal – Estamos muy lejos de ellos y no imaginan que hemos viajado de manera muggle.

Molly empezó a gemir y a temblar. James que había terminado de limpiar le tocó la frente y la tenía sudorosa, y ahora su cara no estaba pálida, ¡sino blanca! Como la de Mark antes de… morir. Ante aquel recuerdo los ojos de James se llenaron de lágrimas e impotencia.

- ¡ALTO! – gritó Draco al conductor y este detuvo de inmediato el autobús. – Vamos... ¡James!, Debemos llevar a Molly a un hospital. – Draco tomó delicadamente y con mucho cariño a Molly en sus brazos.

James sin perder un minuto más tomo las dos mochilas y siguió a su tutor. Una vez fuera del autobús el muchacho se dio cuenta de que están en un pequeño pueblo.

- Vamos, por ahí. – Indico Draco. A una cuadra de donde estaban había un rótulo pequeño que decía: "SÓLO PARA PACIENTES".

Caminaron apresuradamente hasta llegar a la casa, era de color blanco y en el porche un hombre dormitaba sobre un sillón de mimbre pintado de amarillo.

- Disculpe señor – dijo Draco con urgencia. – Estamos buscando al médico es una urgencia.

El hombre se despertó, contrariado y tras mirarlos largamente por unos minutos dijo con voz ronca.

- Yo soy el médico, mi nombre es Paul Beech. – se acercó rápidamente a Draco para observar la carita blanca de Molly.

Le abrió los cerrados párpados con el dedo índice y pulgar, y miró un momento el ojo verde, en busca de lo que éste pudiera revelarle.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está inconsciente?

- Unos minutos – respondió Draco. – Molly vomitó tres veces mientras viajábamos en el autobús; después empezó a temblar y a sudar.

El médico asistió con la cabeza y sin perder más tiempo los condujo al interior de la casa que era su consultorio.

- Por favor recuéstela aquí – indico Paul Beech a Draco.

Llenos de ansiedad, Draco y James observaban al médico, mientras éste tomaba la presión sanguínea, el pulso y la temperatura de Molly, y la auscultaba el corazón y la espalda. Molly volvió en sí, estaba un poco asustada aun así tosió cuando el doctor se lo indicó.

- Molly – dijo amablemente el doctor Beech mientras la cubría con una manta de color azul cielo. – Vamos a dejarte un rato en está habitación para que descanses. No tengas miedo, tú padre y tú hermano me acompañaran un momento a la habitación contigua.

Pocos minutos después, Paul Beech se sentaba tras su escritorio y apoyando sus codos sobre una carpeta con papel, empezó hablar con un tono preocupado.

- Siento informales que encuentro a la pequeña muy, muy enferma les sugiero ingresarla a un hospital inmediatamente.

- ¿Tan mal la ha encontrado? – Preguntó Draco con pesar.

- Me temo, mi estimado señor que la niña presenta un cuadro muy avanzado y es necesario internarla para que sea tratada adecuadamente; Por desgracia no tengo los medios necesarios para atenderla.

- Por favor doctor, usted debe curarla, hacer que ella se recupere – gritó James con desesperación y casi al borde de las lágrimas. - ¡ELLA ES LO UNICO QUE TENGO!

- Tranquilo muchacho, haré todo lo que pueda aunque sea poco. – Contestó el doctor – Aunque me ayudaría tener más información para trabajar; sé que la pequeña está desnutrida, débil y poco desarrollada para su edad, por lo que sospecho que la pequeña sufre de anemia, es propensa a sufrir muchas infecciones. Su presión sanguínea es alarmantemente baja. Pero hay un factor evasivo, que no puedo descubrir. Por consiguiente, Molly podría morir, insisto en que deben llevarla a un hospital.

- Muchas gracias doctor, ¿cuánto le debo? – dijo Draco melancólico, quería mucho a la pequeña como si fuera suya y no deseaba verla sufrir de aquel modo.

- ¡Un momento! – gritó James, levantándose de un salto y acercándose rápidamente a la mesa del doctor. – Si de alguna manera más información pudiera ayudar a mi hermanita, le contaré ese factor evasivo – dijo el joven sin mirar a su tutor que se había puesto aun más pálido - El factor evasivo que se le escapa a usted... lo que hace a Molly vomitar, y de que yo algunas veces yo lo haga. Tiene que ver con la muerte de nuestros padres hace 5 años, pero antes debe saber que nosotros no somos personas comunes es decir somos magos…

- ¡MAGOS!... Por quien me tomas muchacho – respondió el doctor enojado. -

- Si no me cree, tendré que probarle – dijo James sacando su varita y el único recuerdo que tenía de su padre. – Observe… Wingardium Leviosa.

Un viejo jarrón de porcelana que descansaba en una mesita junto a la ventana, comenzó a levitar causándole un sobre salto al doctor. Aterrado Paul Beech se volvió a hacia el joven y su tutor.

- ¡Imposible! Ustedes… - dijo el doctor acercándose a James. - ¡Largo! ó llamaré a la policía. – sentencio con temor mientras abría uno cajón de su escritorio.

- Tranquilo, el muchacho no le hará nada ni yo tampoco. – dijo Draco con sutileza.

- Lárguense ahora mismo de mi consultorio – gritó Paul, sacando una pistola y apuntando con ella a Draco.

- Bien, nos iremos no sin antes… ¡Obliviate! –

Tras haber dicho aquellas palabras Paul Beech cayó inconciente. James se volvió de inmediato hacia Draco, asustado por lo que había visto dijo.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Tranquilo James, él estará bien y al despertar solo estará confundido. Por ahora lo único importante es salir de aquí lo antes posible, a estará hora ya deben saber nuestra ubicación. – respondió Draco avanzando hacia la habitación donde descansaba Molly.

- Yo… lo siento – dijo James deteniendo un instante a Draco. – Fui un inconsciente al revelar nuestra identidad pero yo solo intentaba…

- No digas más, entiendo porque lo hiciste. Ahora saquemos de aquí a Molly.

La pequeña Molly dormía tranquilamente, parecía un dulce ángel, cuya imagen Draco grabo en su memoria. La tomo entre sus brazos intentando no despertarla, sin perder un instante más se dirigió a James.

- Escúchame muy bien James, tomarás mi brazo fuertemente y cerraras los ojos, sientas lo que sientas no me sueltes…

- ¿Qué harás?... Espera, no intentarás hacernos aparecer en otro lugar – dijo James exaltado.

- No hay otra opción, ellos no tardarán en llegar. Vamos James, es ahora el momento en que saques el espíritu de tú padre recuerda que debes ser prudente y fuerte por Molly.

Sin replicar más James tomo con fuerza el brazo de Draco y siguiendo sus indicaciones cerró fuertemente los ojos. Con un ligero "plop" desaparecieron.

La Mansión de los Malfoy situada el Wiltshire, en el sureste de Inglaterra seguía tan imponente como años atrás, al parecer el tiempo solo había arruinado la fachada. Draco índico a su joven acompañante la dirección por la cual debían ir, no podían perder más tiempo debían entrar en el compartimiento secreto debajo del salón donde su padre, Lucius Malfoy, solía guardar objetos prohibidos de Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto James contrariado. – Los mortifagos sabrán que estamos aquí.

- Lo sé a la perfección, será solo cuestión de minutos antes de que encuentren este compartimiento así que escucha con claridad. James, ¿recuerdas nuestra plática con Remus Lupin?

- La recuerdo, pero no estarás pensando seriamente en hacerlo. Además Remus dijo que todos los giratiempos estaban destruidos.

- No todos, mi padre poseía muchos artefactos y recuerdo que entre ellos había un giratiempo. – respondió Draco sonriendo, finalmente lo había encontrado. –

- Aunque viaje en el tiempo, yo sólo no podré… y si a Molly le pasará algo jamás me lo perdonaré.

- James, desde que quedaste huérfano me hice cargo de ti, te enseñe todo lo que sé y por eso sé que no me defraudarás y que protegerás a tu hermana. – dijo Draco acercándose al joven. – Muchacho, se que da miedo enfrentarse a lo desconocido pero estoy seguro que sabrás hacerlo.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto la pequeña Molly, su frágil voz atrajo la atención de Draco y la de su hermano.

- Molly – respondió Draco acercándose a la niña. – Tu hermano y tú deberán hacer un pequeño viaje y debes prometerme ser valiente.

- ¿Valiente?... Pero papí, tú irás con nosotros ¿Verdad? – sollozo la pequeña.

- No esta vez pequeña, pero no debes estar triste si todo sale bien nos volveremos a ver y con un poco de suerte…

Un fuerte estallido interrumpió a Draco, asustado y sin perder un instante más coloco una cadena dorada sobre James y Molly.

- Escúchenme bien, en aquella época mi carácter es diferente por lo que deben entregarme esta carta y aun así dudo mucho que cambie de inmediato. – dijo entregando a James un sobre. – Recuerden sus padres y sobre tu padre desconfiaran de ustedes, deben buscar a Remus y contarle todo, él podrá ayudarlos… cuídense mucho y Molly no llores, eres una niña muy valiente.

- Lo seré papí… te quiero.

- James cuida a tu hermana y pese a todo no te desanimes. Tu padre puede llegar a tener complejo de héroe que lo haga tratarte algo mal pero dale tiempo.

- Si señor, lograre mi cometido y volveremos a verte, es una promesa. – dijo James con seguridad.

El sonido de la puerta de compartimiento al explotar hizo que Draco sacara su varita y volviéndose hacia los niños dijo.

- Escuchen intentaré darles tiempo, el giratiempo ya esta listo solo debes presionar tres veces su centro y los llevará al pasado.

Los pasos de varias personas se detuvieron de pronto, una voz fría y arrogante se dirigió hacia Draco.

- Hasta que volvemos a vernos Malfoy, la verdad me has decepcionado jamás creí que te volverías la niñera de los hijos de Harry, ¿acaso buscabas enmendar tus errores?

- Longbottom, me hablas a mí de enmendar errores… cuando fuiste tú quien traiciono y asesino a sus amigos.

- Como te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a mi señor. – grito molesta una mujer rubia, a quien Draco reconoció de inmediato.

- ¿Lovegood? – dijo Draco con tristeza y decepción. – Luna ¿Porque?

- Basta, esta no es una reunión… ahora Malfoy apártate, esos mocosos deben morir como sus padres. – ordenó Neville.

- Jamás dejaré que les pocas un dedo en cima. -

- Lo siento Draco… tu lo quisiste Avada… – grito Luna.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – un rayo verde salió de la varita de Neville y se impacto en el pecho de Draco.

James sintió ganas de levantarse y de enfrentarse aquel asesino que le había quitado a sus padres; ahora al que consideraba su padre yacía sin vida muy cerca de él. Los sollozos de su hermana lo hicieron reaccionar y apartar sus pensamientos de venganza, presiono tres veces el giratiempo. Abrazo a su hermana y cerro fuertemente los ojos, jamás había viajado en el tiempo pero sentía que todo le daba vueltas justo como le ocurría cada vez que viaja por traslador.

- ¡James! Me siento mal – dijo Molly con debilidad. James abrió de golpe los ojos para encontrar el rostro pálido de su hermanita y sintió que su corazón se partía.

- Aguanta Molly, buscaremos ayuda. -

James observo por primera vez el paisaje que los rodeaba. El viaje a través del tiempo había sido un éxito pero no sabía a dónde habían llegado y eso lo aterro. Muy cerca de ellos se encontraba una vieja cabaña, el humo de la chimenea les indico que estaba habitada. Sin perder tiempo James cargo a Molly en su espalda y no tardo en llegar a ella, justo en ese momento la puerta se abría y un hombre corpulento y de gran estatura salía por la puerta, su larga barba castaña y sus ojos bonachones se posaron en ellos.

- Está prohibido que los alumnos paseen cerca del bosque – reprendió el hombre.

- Señor, por favor ayúdenos… - suplico James al desconocido. – Mi hermanita esta enferma y…

Hagrid detuvo a tiempo al joven para que no cayera al suelo, había perdido el conocimiento y su aspecto al igual que el de la pequeña niña no eran una buena señal. Tomándolos entre sus brazos se apresuro hacia el castillo debía llevarlos lo antes posible con Madame Pomfrey.

**Continuara…**


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos... gracias por sus reviews, sobre todo a Miguel... gracias precioso tus animos son importantes. Bueno los dejo con este segundo capitulo y como siempre espero seguir contando con sus comentarios.

* * *

**Los Huérfanos de la Segunda Guerra: "Un Futuro Diferente"**

**Por Amy Black**

**Capitulo 2**

Era una mañana soleada en las afueras de la hermosa ciudad de Luxemburgo. Los rayos del sol brillaban por todas partes, sobre todo por el amplio campo que extrañamente estaba lleno de pequeñas casas de campaña, y la gente vestida de manera extraña. En la atmósfera se respiraba la euforia y los gritos de aficionado, que trataban de hacer que la espera fuera más llevadera, debido al mundial de Quidditch que por segunda vez tocaba en Inglaterra.

- ¡Papi! ¡Despierta! – gritaba un pequeño de nueve años mientras sacudía a su padre. - ¡PAPIIIIIII!

- Harry, cariño… creo que debes cumplir con tu promesa – dijo una joven mujer mientras sujetaba su pelirroja cabellera en una coleta.

- Si, pero no creo haberle dicho que tan temprano – se quejo Harry tomando sus anteojos de la mesita de noche.

- Papi, vamos apúrate... mi tío Ron ya se fue y no quiero que Mark vea todo el calentamiento y yo no... – se quejaba el pequeño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el seño.

- De acuerdo en cuanto me de una ducha iremos. – dijo Harry levantándose. Tras un breve estiramiento, intento caminar hacia el baño cuando sintió que su pierna derecha le pesaba demasiado, al mirar hacia abajo encontró el motivo de su pesadez. – Así que mi pequeña pelirroja quiere caminar junto a papá...

Una pequeña niña de cuatro años reía mientras se aferraba fuertemente de la pierna de su padre.

- Papi... cárgame – pidió la pequeña. Sonriéndole Harry se inclino para levantar a su hijita en los brazos.

- Cada vez mi pequeña es más hermosa. Tendremos que tener cuidado en unos años Ginny. – se quejo Harry al ver llegar a su amada esposa.

- Molly sin duda levantará muchos suspiros pero no veo porque precipitarnos a pensar en ello ahora querido.

El día paso más rápido de lo que la familia Potter hubiera deseado. Finalmente a las 7 de la tarde Harry y su familia, se reunieron con Hermione y sus dos pequeños Mark y Arthur Weasley. Tras un breve saludo todos fueron a tomar sus lugares en el gran estadio de Quidditch.

- Jamás creí que volvería a estar en un mundial – dijo Harry con alegría.

- Entiendo tu sentir Harry, yo también me siento emocionada e imagino como debe sentirse Ron, si lo hubieras visto hace unas horas no dejaba de caminar y balbucear lo emocionado que estaba. – dijo Hermione sonriendo ante aquel recuerdo.

- El sueño de mi hermano siempre fue jugar para la liga nacional, si tan solo estuviera aquí papá para verlo – dijo Ginny con pesar, aun le resultaba difícil el recordar que su padre había muerto unos días antes de la caída de Voldemort.

Harry abrazo tiernamente a Ginny, acercándola a él para poder besarla, ella era su ángel, la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo. Poco a poco fueron acercándose, finalmente sus labios se encontraran.

- Recuérdeme la próxima vez no pedir un lugar cerca de ustedes... – murmuro Draco Malfoy, que recién llegaba acompañado de su novia, Pansy Parkinson. – Potter, deberías pensar en los niños y la próxima vez buscar un cuarto.

- Cállate Malfoy... – dijo Harry riendo. – Además desde cuando te preocupan los niños.

- Desde que estos mocosos me llaman tío... – apuntó Draco.

De pronto los gritos de euforia resonaron en todo el estadio con la entrada del equipo ingles.

- Mira James, ahí esta mi papá... – señalo emocionado el pequeño Mark a su primo. Ron Weasley se había convertido en el jugador más joven y el más habilidoso guardián de la selección Inglesa.

Realizando una espectacular pirueta, Ron se acerco al palco donde estaba su familia y sus amigos. Tras dedicarles a su esposa e hijos una linda sonrisa, se unió al resto de equipo.

Justo en ese momento el equipo Alemán hacia su entrada. James miraba fascinado la presentación cuando notó que su tío Draco se guardaba algo bajo su túnica y se levantaba nervioso.

- ¿A dónde vas tío? – preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad.

- Alguien me espera afuera pequeño, pero no te preocupes regreso antes de la primera mitad. – respondió Draco sonriendo.

James siguió con la mirada a Draco y aprovechando que sus padres estaban distraídos, decidió seguirlo. Justo se acercaba el pequeño a las escaleras lo vio, Draco Malfoy abrazaba a una mujer rubia.

- ¡Draco! Debes salir de aquí de inmediato... – dijo nerviosamente la mujer al separarse de Draco.

- Luna, por ti iría al fin del mundo pero, ¿Por qué me pides eso? ¿Por qué la urgencia? – preguntó Draco mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos dorados de la chica. – Creí que no deseabas volver a verme.

- Draco, por favor... no me pidas explicaciones. Sé que has continuado con tu vida y créeme que eso me hace feliz pero ahora… – dijo Luna sin cambiar su rostro consternado. – Solo acompáñame, será un momento nada más. – suplicó.

*

- ¿Así que aquí estabas pequeño? – dijo Harry a su pequeño hijo. – Casi provocas que a tu mamá le de un ataque.

- Lo siento papá, no quería asustar a mamá. – respondió James apenado.

- Lo importante es que estas bien y que nada malo te paso. Ahora vayamos con tu mamá y tu hermana. – dijo Harry levantando a su pequeño en los brazos.

Su llegada al palco coincidió con la presentación del actual ministro de Magia, Neville Longbottom. El tiempo había sido generoso con Neville, aquella apariencia que tuviera durante su adolescencia había quedado muy atrás, ahora era un hombre fornido y muy seguro de si mismo. Harry aun se extrañaba de su repentino cambio profesional, siempre creyó que terminaría de profesor de Herbolaría y no de Ministro de magia.

- ¡Bienvenidos! Al campeonato mundial de Quidditch... Espero que disfruten el show, podría ser el último de sus vidas... – espetó Neville y haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha, varios hombre encapuchados aparecieron.

Varias personas del publico, entre ellas Harry, se sorprendieron con la entrada de aquellos hombres.

- Parecen Mortífagos... – dijo una mujer tras Ginny.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – preguntó un hombre con indignación.

- Hace años que espero por este momento y que mejor que este día para morir... – dijo el ministro sonriendo. – Mi querido Harry Potter, por años he esperado este momento... mi venganza se cumple hoy...

Harry simplemente no entendía, ¿Por qué Neville decía aquello?, fue Hermione quien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Harry!, ¿Desde cuándo Neville puede hablar pársel?.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – preguntó Harry con desconcierto. – No... No puede ser.

- Papi... papi... tengo miedo – dijo la pequeña Molly aferrándose a la pierna de Harry.

- Tranquila bebé, papá no permitirá que nada malo pase... -

- Es inútil tratar de huir, esta noche todos morirán para que algo nuevo nazca... **¡Sumbudrule!** – gritó Neville riendo, de su varita salió un potente rayo que iba en ascenso.

Harry notó con terror que aquella era maldición y se podría decir, imperdonable. Varias personas comenzaron a caer muertas, para regocijo de Neville y de sus secuaces. Aquel día feliz se había vuelto una pesadilla.

- Rápido, hay que proteger al los niños... – gritó Hermione tratando de cubrir a sus dos pequeños con su cuerpo, ante su desesperación por no poderlos proteger a ambos, sin tan solo Ron…

- Yo te ayudo... – se ofreció Pansy, cubriendo con su cuerpo al pequeño Mark.

Ginny y Harry cubrieron con sus cuerpos a sus pequeños, deseando con todo el corazón salieran bien librados. Lagrimas inundaron sus ojos al sentir que la vida se iba y todo se volvía oscuro.

- Mami, mamiiiiiiiiiiiiii – murmuraba James entre sueños mientras se movía bruscamente. - ¡Mamá!... – gritó asustado.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien... -

Aquella voz logró calmarlo, como siempre que tenía pesadillas y de cierta manera lo hizo sentir en casa.

- Mamá... tuve una horrible pesadilla. – dijo James intentando abrir sus ojos.

- Sólo ha sido un sueño, debes descansar para que puedas recuperarte. –

James abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquella mirada dulce, la misma que siempre lo reconfortaba cuando se lastimaba, cuando enfermaba y se asustaba. Tardo poco menos de cinco minutos en darse cuenta de la realidad, no se encontraba en casa y aquella no era su habitación pero sin duda lo que más le había decepcionado era que aquella mujer no era su madre.

- ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde está mi hermana? –preguntó James alterado.

- Cálmate, exaltarte no te hará nada bien. – dijo la joven intentando calmarlo. – Madame Pomfrey, de seguro me regaña por esto. – musitó.

- Está bien, me tranquilizare. – respondió James. – Pero… ¿dónde está mi hermana? -

- ¿Te refieres a la pequeña pelirroja?... ella duerme tranquilamente. – respondió la joven poniendo atención en el chico. Entonces no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Por qué le recordaba tanto a él? ¿Y porque había sentido aquella opresión en pecho al escucharlo llamarla mamá?.

- Gracias, y... ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó James algo sonrojado por la mirada de la joven. Pese a la poca iluminación, había notado que lo miraba fijamente.

- Ah, disculpa... – dijo la chica apartando su mirada del joven. – Mi nombre es Ginny...

- Señorita Weasley, le pedí que no despertará a los pacientes... – dijo Madame Pomfrey levemente molesta. -

- Lo siento, él comenzó a inquietarse y no podía simplemente ignorarlo. – dijo Ginny algo ofuscada.

- Como sea ahora yo me haré cargo, ahora señorita Weasley le pido que vaya con la directora, he infórmele que el muchacho ha despertado.

- De acuerdo... nos vemos luego. – dijo Ginny despidiéndose de James, que no dejaba de verla. Su rostro esta sorprendido, era acaso posible... ella era su madre ó más bien, lo sería en el futuro. Una lagrima silenciosa salió de sus ojos y recorrió su rostro.

Minerva McGonagall entró con paso firme a la enfermería. Su rostro se encontraba contorsionado y preocupado, se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba Madame Pomfrey revisando al chico.

- ¡Buena noches!, Pomfrey ¿Cómo se encuentran? – preguntó la directora McGonagall.

- Minerva, la niña aun duerme, su condición me tiene preocupada la tendré en observación. En cuanto a este joven... – dijo Madame Pomfrey refiriéndose a James – Se encuentra algo débil, acabo de suministrarle un poción y en unas horas estará recuperado.

- Muchacho, necesito saber ¿cuál es tu nombre? y ¿qué hacías merodeando a las afueras del bosque?, es evidente que no perteneces al colegio pero tampoco eres un muggle... – dijo Minerva McGonagall con suavidad.

- No puedo decirle mi nombre, al menos no hasta que vea al señor Remus J. Lupin. – Contestó James ante la mirada extrañada de ambas mujeres. – Solo puedo afirmarle que soy un mago al igual que mi hermana... – añadió, buscando entre su ropa su varita. James se alarmó al no encontrarla.

- Buscaba esto... – dijo Minerva, mostrándole al chico su varita, sonrió aliviado al verla. – Evidentemente, usted es un mago. Necesitó que me diga su nombre ó informaré al ministerio sobre usted y...

- Nooooo – gritó James abruptamente. – Por favor... si le digo mi nombre, promete no involucrar al ministerio.

- Si eso te hace sentir tranquilo, te prometo no informar al ministerio al menos no por ahora. Bien muchacho dime tu nombre. – dijo Minerva serenamente.

- Mi nombre es James y ella es mi hermana Molly. – contestó James mirando aquella mujer. – Estamos aquí, buscando al señor Remus Lupin; es importante que lo veamos a la brevedad posible.

Remus Lupin, sacudía la tierra de la ropa mientras se alejaba rápidamente del sauce boxeador. No se explicaba la urgencia con la que Minerva McGonagall lo había citado en Hogwarts, su primera reacción, fue preocuparse por Harry y deseaba estar equivocado y que aquella cita nada tuviera que ver con el joven mago.

En la entrada del castillo lo esperaba la directora, que al verlo dejo de caminar en círculos para acercarse a él.

- Remus, me alegra que hayas venido lo antes posible... – dijo Minerva a manera de saludo. - Ahora acompáñame. -

Aquella fueron las únicas palabras que recibió Remus de Minerva, antes de que ella le diera la espalda y comenzara a caminar. Aquél acto solo inquieto más a Remus pues notó que se dirigían a la enfermería.

- Minerva... – dijo Remus deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la enfermería. - ¿Es Harry? ¿Le ha pasado algo?– preguntó temeroso.

- Disculpa Remus, con los recientes eventos olvide decirte que no te preocuparás, que este asunto no se relaciona con Harry. – dijo Minerva un tanto apenada. – ¿Podrías acompañarme?.

Remus suspiró aliviado, aquella revelación había logrado calmar su angustia; pero está volvió al entrar a la enfermería y aun más cuando se detuvo a un lado de Minerva. Sus ojos se abrieron peligrosamente al ver aquel joven recostado sobre la cama, su mirada era de nostalgia.

- ¡Remus! – musitó James, intentando calmar sus ganas de levantarse y de abrazar aquel hombre que había sido como un abuelo cariñoso.

- Minerva, ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó Remus saliendo de su asombro, pues aquel muchacho le recordaba a su fallecido amigo James y a su vez a Harry.

- Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber Remus. – contestó Minerva, antes de girarse al joven. – Bien muchacho, ahora puedes decirnos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Primero me presentare, mi nombre es... James Potter Weasley y ella es mi hermanita, Molly Lilian Potter Weasley, ambos venimos del futuro. Con la ayuda de un giratiempo logramos llegar a hasta este lugar. – dijo James esperando que pudieran creer en sus palabras.

- ¡Del futuro! – dijeron ambos adultos, levemente sorprendidos.

- ¡Eres el hijo de Harry y de Ginny! – Dijo Remus sobresaltado – No lo creería pero eres tan idéntico a tu padre y a tu abuelo, aunque ese mechón pelirrojo debe ser por tu madre... – señalo.

James cerró sus ojos con fuerza, la mención de su mechón pelirrojo le dolía en el alma. Era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ella, su madre, la mujer que había dado su vida por la de él.

- Así es, es por ella... y mi hermana tiene un mechón azabache por mi padre... – dijo James aun con los ojos cerrados. - El futuro cambiará terriblemente y eso por eso es que estamos aquí... con el único propósito de cambiarlo.

- ¡Cambiarlo! – exclamó Minerva. – Por cruel que sea el futuro muchacho, no podemos interferir en el...

- ¿Cruel? – gritó James abriendo los ojos, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder evitarlo. - Usted cree que es suficientemente cruel, ser testigo del asesinato de sus padres, de la tortura de sus abuelos y de la enfermedad que poco a poco consume a su hermana, tal y como lo hizo con su primo antes... y ver ante sus ojos al que ha sido como un padre siendo asesinado mientras le da la oportunidad de escapar...

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Remus, acaso el futuro que les esperaba era así de negro. No pudo evitar acercarse al chico y reconfortarlo. Aquel abrazo de Remus logro calmar a James, tranquilo volvió hablar.

- Remus, tú fuiste quien le sugirió a mi tutor viajar al pasado y cambiarlo, pero el causante de la muerte de mis padres mató a mi tutor antes de realizar el viaje y por eso, solo mi hermana y yo lo hicimos. Él me dijo que te entregará esta carta, también debo buscar a su yo joven para entregarle otra carta.

Remus tomó con cierta opresión aquella misiva. Intentó reconocer la caligrafía pero no tuvo éxito y ante la mirada preocupada de Minerva y la de esperanza de James, comenzó con la lectura.

Conforme está avanzaba, el rostro de Remus palidecía, tal vez por los horrores escritos de un cruel futuro. Finalmente terminó de leer la carta y con lagrimas luchado por salir extendió su mano hacia la directora.

- Minerva, debes leerla y creo que me darás la razón, James y Molly deben permanecer en el colegio hasta que Harry regrese.

Minerva tomó la carta con expectación, conforme leía su rostro se contorsionaba; miró varias veces a James antes de terminar con la lectura.

- Remus, estoy de acuerdo contigo. James y Molly serán instalados en Gryffindor, después de todo ese es el lugar donde deben estar. – añadió Minerva devolviéndole la carta.

- Sabía que no los desampararías, Albus fue sabio sugerirte como su mejor remplazo. Minerva, hay algo que quiero pedirte, ¿sería posible que me quedará en el colegio hasta el retorno de Harry? – preguntó Remus.

- Solo si aceptas la propuesta que te hice al inicio del año, ser el nuevo jefe de la casa de Gryffindor y el profesor de Transformaciones. – respondió Minerva.

- Si eso me permite estar cerca de estos niños, aceptó. – dijo Remus sonriendo y dirigiéndose a James. – James, mañana será un día largo debes dormir un poco.

- Gracias, a ambos por permitir que mi hermana y yo estemos aquí. Draco tenía razón al decir que no nos dejarían desamparados. – señaló James.

- ¡Draco! ¡Draco Malfoy! – dijo Remus sorprendido.

Mientras en la torre de Gryffindor, una joven de cabellos de fuego permanecía sentada frente a la chimenea.

- Ginny, ¿No piensas irte a acostar? – preguntó Anelis McCourt, compañera de cuarto de la chica.

- Iré en un rato, antes quiero estar un momento sola. – respondió Ginny sin dejar de ver al fuego.

- Ellos volverán, te la seguridad de que lo harán. – dijo Anelis con firmeza. – No te tardes en subir, recuerda que mañana hay examen de Herbología.

- Gracias Anelis, no tardaré... – contestó Ginny pero en verdad no pensaba en Harry y eso era raro, su pensamiento estaba con aquél chico de la enfermería; se sorprendió al sentir deseos de verlo, de protegerlo y de... quererlo. Sacudió su cabeza, como intentando sacarse aquellos pensamientos. Se levantó un poco entumida y se dirigió a las escaleras, rumbo al dormitorio de chicas.

- ¡Mamá!...

Ginny se paró en seco, alarmada volteo a todos lados había escuchado la voz de una niña pero evidentemente, nadie esta en la sala común. Con un sentimiento de angustia se apresuró hacia su dormitorio.

_**Continuara.**_


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews... como siempre tan inspiradores. Quiero aprovechar tambien para agradecer la ayuda de mi beta, M. Sasori chan, gracias por toda tu ayuda amiga. Disfruten la lectura. Marina, espero te agrade.

* * *

**Los Huérfanos de la Segunda Guerra: "Un Futuro Diferente"**

**Por Amy Black**

**Capitulo 3**

Situada en una colina, rodeada por frondosos árboles y flores silvestres, se encontraba una singular casa. Una pequeña pelirroja jugaba un poco alejada del terreno de su hogar, fue así como se dio cuenta inmediatamente que la figura de un hombre conocido se acercaba.

¡La niña no lo podía creer!,y mientras el hombre se acercaba el pequeño corazón de la chiquilla palpitaba con mas aceleración, pues hacia días que no los veía. Se había marchado a una misión, pues su era un reconocido auror... su nombre, Harry Potter Tras cerciorarse la pequeña de que el hombre que veía a distancia era la de su padre, corrió de inmediato a su encuentro.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi!... –

Gritaba la niña mientras corría a la velocidad que sus cortas piernas se lo permitían.

- ¡Papi! ... ¡papi! ¡has regresado a casa!... -

La pequeña Molly se sentía feliz al ver que su padre se acercaba hacia ella. Corría hacia él, con sus bracitos abiertos como invitándolo a un fuerte abrazo. Y al momento del reencuentro entre padre e hija, la pequeña Molly disminuyo la velocidad con la que se acercaba hacia su padre, se paro por unos instantes antes de poder echarse a los brazos de su progenitor, y con sus ojitos inundados por las lágrimas exclamo fuertemente...

- ¡Te extrañe mucho!

- Mi princesa... – dijo Harry apresurándose al encuentro con su pequeña y la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho. – Mi linda princesita pelirroja.

- ¿Princesa? – preguntó Molly, separándose un poco de su padre para ver su rostro. Siempre la había gustado que su papá la llamará de esa manera pero tenía curiosidad por saber que motivo impulsaba a su progenitor llamarla de esa manera. – Las princesas, viven en castillos enormes y usan coronas...

- Mi bebe... – respondió Harry. – Dime, ¿puedes ver nuestra casa desde aquí?

- Sí, es muy bonita... -

- Pues esa casa es nuestro castillo, y en el habitan un rey, una reina, un príncipe y la menor es un pequeña princesa pelirroja, a quien su padre adora... – añadió Harry dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeña.

- Te quiero papi... Mamá y James se pondrán muy contentos...

- ¡HARRY! – gritó una voz gruesa. Mientras un hombre se acerca hacia ellos.

- ¡Neville! – dijo Harry sorprendido.

*

- ¡Mami! ¡Papi! – gritó Molly despertando sobresaltada, pues había soñado a su papá y aquel hombre malo. El solo escuchar su nombre la aterrorizaba; aquellas pesadillas cada vez eran más frecuentes y el rostro de aquel hombre más claro.

Finalmente pudo tranquilizarse y comenzó a observar la habitación donde se encontraba, jamás había estado en un lugar como ese, aquello comenzó a asustarla, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

- ¡Papá Draco!... Me haces mucha falta – musitó Molly cerrando fuertemente los ojos, buscando aquel rostro paternal en sus memorias. – Seré valiente papito... como me enseñaste.

Volvió abrir sus ojos y juntando todo su valor, bajo de la cama. Dio unos cuantos pasos y miró tras un biombo una cama, sobre ella dormía su hermano, una sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¡James! ¡James! – dijo Molly subiendo en la cama de su hermano. – Despierta hermanito...

James despertó asustado al escuchar la voz de su hermana, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho se incorporó.

- ¡Molly! ¿Te encuentras bien?... – preguntó James exaltado.

- Estoy bien, no fue mi intención asustarte hermanito... – respondió Molly bajando su mirada. – James, ¿Dónde estamos?

- Estamos en Hogwarts, el lugar del que Draco nos hablo. – sonrió a la niña. - Molly lo logramos, volvimos en el tiempo. -

- Quieres decir que, mamá, papá y papá Draco, ¿están aquí? – preguntó Molly exaltada. – Quiero verlos...

- Molly, nuestros padres y el Draco de está época no saben que existimos. No lo saben porque aun no nacemos. – respondió James con tristeza al ver el rostro de desilusión de su hermanita. – Sabes, hace rato vi a mamá... sus ojos tiene esa mirada de ángel.

- ¡A mamá!, James yo también quiero verla – dijo Molly, apunto de llorar. – A penas la recuerdo, si no fuera por... – de entre su ropa saco una fotografía familiar.

- Molly, ¿desde cuando tienes esa fotografía? – preguntó James alarmado mientras observaba la imagen, sus padres sonreían.

- Me la dio papá Draco, la noche en que tuve el primer ataque. James, no quiero irme y no quiero dejarte solo. – Molly comenzó a llorar al recordar el futuro que le avistaba.

- Tranquila hermanita, estoy seguro de que vas estar bien. No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo, voy a protegerte.

- ¿Qué pasará si no quieren ayudarnos?

- Entonces realizaremos el segundo plan...

- Estas seguro hermano, yo... yo no se si seré capaz... – musitó Molly.

- Molly, por eso es la ultima opción; pero no pienses en eso, al parecer van a ayudarnos. – animó James. – El Remus de esta época es igual al de la nuestra, hay que confiar en él, además aquí también esta mamá y ella...

- Estoy segura de que nos ayudaría... las historias del tío Charlie, dicen que mamá se volvió valiente tras conocer a papá.

- ¡Mamá! – susurró James.

* * *

Ginny Weasley se había despertado con los primero rayos de sol, se encontraba sentada frente al espejo, mientras peinaba su largo cabello, cuando de pronto se llevo una mano a su pecho, se sentía extraña. Aun podía recordar aquella angustia que sintió a ver llegar a Hagrid cargando a aquellos niños, había sentido que su mundo caía al ver al joven, pues lo había confundido con Harry.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Estás escuchándome? – dijo Anelis pasando su mano frente al rostro de su amiga, sorprendida Ginny miró a la chica.

- Perdón Anelis, mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

- Amiga, has estado así desde que ellos se fueron. Estoy segura de que pronto volverán, y de nuevo estarás discutiendo con tu hermano, conversando sobre estudios muggles con Hermione y verás que vuelves con Harry.

- Gracias Anelis, en verdad los extraño... – un deje de nostalgia se percibía en su voz, tanto le costaba aquella ausencia. - Pero dime de que hablabas. – dijo Ginny.

- Ay no, llegaremos tarde si vuelvo a contarte todo Ginny – dijo Anelis preocupada. – La directora McGonagall ha mandado llamar a todos los estudiantes al gran comedor...

Sin perder un solo instante, ambas chicas se dirigieron al gran comedor. Suspiraron aliviadas tras sentarse en su mesa justo a tiempo para ver llegar a la directora acompañada de un hombre, a quien Ginny reconoció de inmediato.

- Buenos días alumnos, antes de que comiencen su desayuno quiero informales de un cambio, a partir de hoy ya no seré más su profesora me dedicare exclusivamente a la dirección. – dijo Minerva McGonagall haciendo un pausa. – Por lo que el nuevo profesor de transformaciones y jefe de la casa de Gryffindor será el señor, Remus J. Lupin.

Los aplausos resonaron por todo el salón mientras el nuevo jefe de Gryffindor tomaba su lugar en la mesa de profesores. Tras dar aquel anuncio la directora volvió dirigirse al alumnado.

- Ayer por la noche, dos nuevos estudiantes ingresaron en el colegio y han sido seleccionados para la casa Gryffindor, de una cordial bienvenida a James y Molly Evans.

Ambos hermanos que estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor se levantaron, ante la mirada de todos; 15 minutos después todos disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno. Sin embargo Ginny no dejaba de mirar a los dos hermanos, y se sorprendió a si misma al sentir deseos de estar junto a ellos.

Siguiendo lo que su corazón le pedía, Ginny se levantó y avanzo hasta los hermanos, estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ellos cuando se detuvo. Remus Lupin se había acercado a los chicos y les había pedido seguirlo.

James tomaba la mano de su hermana y ambos siguieron a Remus Lupin por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Finalmente llegaron a un salón.

- Los he traído hasta aquí porque deseo hablar con ustedes antes de que empiecen sus clases. – dijo Remus mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio. -

- Precisamente profesor, de eso necesito hablar con usted. – dijo James de inmediato. – Según mi edad, el año que me corresponde sería el cuarto pero Molly...

- Ella irá a primero, se que su edad es aun menor de 11 años pero estoy seguro de que... -

- Se comportará a la altura pero... – interrumpió James a Remus. - Profesor quería pedirle un favor especial.

- Y ¿cuál es ese favor? – preguntó Remus sonriendo, eran tan parecidos.

- Me gustaría que Molly fuera conmigo a clases. – respondió James viendo al profesor. – Vera, Molly tiene una enfermedad y debido a ella, en ocasiones tiene episodios en los cuales se altera y yo...

- Entiendo tu preocupación James, en eso eres muy parecido a tu padre. – dijo Remus seriamente. – Pero creo que tendrás que decirme más sobre esa enfermedad, porque es necesario estemos enterados.

- Es debido a una maldición, la que mató a nuestros padres y que a nosotros solo nos envenenó la sangre. Fuimos cuatro los que sobrevivimos aquel terrible día, Mark, Arthur, Molly y yo, pero ese asesino... – dijo James apretando fuertemente sus manos. – Se aseguro de no dejar a nadie y la prueba esta en que nosotros tenemos ese maldito veneno en la sangre.

- Y ¿Qué paso con los otros dos?

- Arthur era el más pequeño, el hijo menor de mi tío Ron y fue él, el primero en morir debido al veneno. – el hecho de recordarlo cambio el semblante de James de enojado a triste. – Mark, era de mi misma edad y fue asesinado cuando él y yo intentamos buscar la cura, ni siquiera pude llevarme su cuerpo y ahora Molly...

- Siento haberte hecho recordar momentos tan tristes pero debo preguntarte, ¿Sabes el nombre de esa maldición? – Remus estaba conmocionado por aquella información.

- En este tiempo no se sabe nada de esa maldición, aunque tampoco recuerdo el nombre pero a causa de ella murió mi primo y ahora Molly es la más afectada, en mi todavía los síntomas son pocos... – dijo James con pesar mientras apretaba sus manos en señal de frustración.

- ¿Síntomas? ¿Y cuales son? – preguntó Remus.

- James... – dijo Molly asustada.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien. – respondió James sonriendo.- Los síntomas son: debilidad, anemia lo que nos hace propensos a sufrir muchas infecciones. Baja presión sanguínea, vomito, tos acompañada en ocasiones con un poco de sangre...

Remus palideció al escuchar aquello, era terrible el solo pensar que un niño pasara por eso y fue entonces vio el rostro taciturno de Molly.

- ¿Supongo que en el futuro pudieron encontrar alguna cura?

- Si, la encontraron pero para nuestra desgracia es imposible...

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Lo que nos ayudaría sin duda es una transfusión de sangre, pero no de cualquier persona, si no la de nuestros padres. Molly la de papá y yo, la de mamá pero en el futuro es imposible la cura sin embargo ahora...

- Hay una oportunidad. – añadió Remus esperanzado. - Bien hablaré de ello con la directora. Sin embargo James aun así debes comprender... – se detuvo para Remus rectificando. - Ambos deben entender que si se les otorga el permiso para que estén juntos durante las clases llamaran mucho la atención.

- ¡No me importa!, lo único que quiero es que Molly este bien...

- Hermanito, yo voy a estar bien. – habló Molly con timidez. – Papá Draco me pidió que fuera valiente y yo... lo voy a hacer. Debemos hacer todo bien para arreglar el futuro.

Remus no pudo evitar sentir melancolía, y por un momento trato de imaginar la dura vida que habían llevado esos dos niños. Sintió que su corazón se estremecía aun más al ver el rostro de la pequeña Molly, al escucharla decir aquellas palabras a su hermano; que cruel destino, entonces se hizo la promesa de ayudarles a cambiar aquel terrible futuro.

- Profesor, hay otra cosa que quisiéramos pedirle. – habló James sacando de sus pensamientos a Remus. - ¿Quisiéramos ver a Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Draco Malfoy, caminaba rumbo al despacho del nuevo profesor de Transformaciones. Estaba desconcertado, tan distraído que no se percató de que alguien estaba frente a él, el choque fue inminente.

- ¿Podrías tener más cuidado Weasley? – dijo Draco con resequedad.

- Eres tú el que chocó conmigo. – contestó Ginny molesta.

- No me vengas con eso Weasley, ahora apártate...

- Malfoy, no se como lograste convencer a todos y volver al colegio. En lo que a mi respecta, tramas algo y te estaré vigilando. – añadió Ginny con sutileza.

- Algo tenías que aprender de Potter, pero por tu propia seguridad Weasley te recomiendo mantenerte al margen... ahora no esta san Potter para protegerte. – dijo Draco frunciendo los labios.

Tras dejar a Ginny Weasley, Draco siguió su camino hasta el despacho de Remus Lupin. Las palabras de la pelirroja aun hacían eco en su cabeza y le daba la razón por sospechar, él mismo lo haría dadas las circunstancias; aun podía recordar el día en que su madre y él se presentaron frente a la Orden del Fénix, pidiendo indulgencia. Finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho y tras obtener el pase de entrar, giro la perilla.

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó Draco con cierta amargura. Apenas había dado unos cuentos pasos dentro de la habitación, cuando vio que una pequeña niña se abalanzaba sobre él, abrazándolo de la cintura, tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Draco, me alegra que este aquí. – dijo Remus Lupin sonriendo ante aquella escena, que al parecer todos entendían a excepción del Slytherin.

Draco no contesto, unos minutos después de que saliera de su sorpresa intentó alejar a la pequeña. Pero un débil sollozo lo hizo detenerse y prestar atención en Remus que lo miraba de manera extraña y de un joven que lo miraba con aprecio, fue entonces que algo en el muchacho llamo su atención.

- ¡Potter! – dijo Draco con sorpresa y molestia. - ¿Acaso esto es un tipo de prueba?

- Se podría decir Draco. Gracias a estos chicos los miembros de la Orden de Fénix hemos decidido aceptarlos a tu madre y a ti. – dijo Remus sabiendo de ante mano que la orden aceptaría después de escuchar la historia.

- ¿Qué? Esta bromeando ¿cierto? – dijo Draco con incredulidad. – Después de todo lo que nos dijeron pretende que crea que solo por estos mocosos, mi madre y yo merecemos una oportunidad. Es inaudito.

- Aunque parezca extraño, es cierto lo que te he dicho. – afirmó Remus.

- Es bueno verte de nuevo... aunque más joven y con el cabello corto. – dijo James divertido ante la mirada de desconcierto de su tutor, de su padre porque de aquella manera le quería.

- ¿Te divierte esto Potter?, dime desde cuando dejaste de ser tan arrogante para ser tan amistoso conmigo... ¿y donde dejaste tus ridículas gafas?

- Tanto te recuerdo a mi padre. Tenías razón al decirme que me confundirías con él, pero bien creo que es necesario leas esto. – dijo James sacando de su túnica una carta.

- No entiendo tu forma de hablar Potter y tu niña, ¿podrías soltarme de una buena vez?. – dijo Draco, reparando en que la pequeña aun no lo soltaba.

- Lo siento, papi... yo... no puede evitarlo.– dijo Molly a manera de disculpa antes de acercarse a su hermano.

James extendió su mano, alzando la carta hacia Draco que lo miraba con desconfianza. Sin embargo tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla, conforme lo iba haciéndolo el papel entre sus manos temblaba ligeramente y su rostro se tornaba aun más pálido.

- ¿Acaso pretenden que crea todo esto? – dijo Draco enojado.

- No es más que la verdad, créeme Draco el primer sorprendido fui yo. – dijo Remus Lupin seriamente. – Estos chicos vienen del futuro, por orden tuya.

- ¡Imposible! – mustió Draco más para si mismo, fue entonces que se fijo detenidamente en los chicos. Primero observó al joven y comprobó que se parecía a Harry pero tenía algo diferente y era un mechón pelirrojo, luego posó su vista sobre la pequeña y sintió algo extraño, la niña lo miraba con... cariño.

- Creo necesario que te muestre algo para creas nuestro proceder. – añadió James, mientras se quitaba de su dedo anular un anillo dorado y se lo mostró a Draco.

- ¡Es mi anillo! – dijo Draco con sorpresa, mirando primero el anillo que James le mostraba y después veía su mano el mismo aro, con la misma insignia familiar. - ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

- Tu me lo regalaste en mi doceavo cumpleaños... fue también que me dijiste que me considerabas tu hijo. – respondió James con nostalgia.

- Papi... – dijo Molly atrayendo la mirada de Draco. – Tu me regalaste este viejo camafeo, que había pertenecido a tu mamá. – sonriendo la niña le entrego la reliquia.

- Esto es extraño... muy extraño – dijo Draco mientras comenzaba a retroceder, hasta llegar a la puerta. – Necesito tomar aire... – y sin dar más explicaciones salió del aula, dejando a los chicos decepcionados.

- No nos creyó... nos volverá a dejar solos una vez más. – dijo James con aprensión.

- ¿Por qué actuó así papá? – musitó Molly con tristeza.

- Denle tiempo, necesita digerir toda esta información. – añadió Remus. – Estoy seguro de que una vez que lo haga volverá a hablar con ustedes.

* * *

El atardecer visto desde una de las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor, se había vuelto el nuevo pasatiempo de Ginny Weasley. Sentada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, veía al sol ocultarse tras las colinas; los extrañaba mucho y sobre todo a Harry. Aquella noche después de la boda de Billy y Fleur los había visto partir en busca de los Horrocruxes. Una lagrima recorrió el rostro de la pelirroja.

- Regresa a mi... quiéreme otra vez, borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mi... ya no quiero llorar, regresa a mi... (1)

Ginny se limpio con el dorso de su muñeca algunas lagrimas rebeldes. Dirigió una mirada nostálgica a la sala común, esperando ver a Ron y a Hermione tener una discusión y verlo a él reír viendo a sus amigos, pero ellos no volverían ha estar así en mucho tiempo y fue entonces que vio entrar a los nuevos alumnos. Aquellos dos hermanos que partir de ahora eran sus compañeros. Entonces volvió a sentir, aquel sentimiento en su interior la hizo alejarse de la ventana.

- Hola – saludo James a la pelirroja, intentando calmar sus nervios.

Ginny pareció no escuchar aquel saludo y se dedico solo a observar al chico.

- ¿Por qué se parece tanto a él? – se preguntó Ginny. – Sus ojos son como los de... él y sin embargo...

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Molly con recelo a la chica que miraba fijamente en su hermano. – Si miras tanto a mi hermano, te lo vas a gastar. – reprendió con enfado.

- Lo siento... – dijo Ginny al darse cuenta de lo que inconscientemente había hecho. – Me alegra saber que ya estas bien. – añadió un tanto apenada.

- Gracias, por cuidar de mi. – dijo James tímidamente.

- Oye, nos has respondido mi pregunta. – reclamó Molly.

- Mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, pero todos me llaman Ginny. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – preguntó sonriente.

- Soy Molly Pot...

- Evans – añadió James con rapidez. – Su nombre es Molly Evans y yo soy James.

- Mucho gusto, espero que se sientan bien en Hogwarts y si necesitan ayudada pueden contar conmigo. – se ofreció Ginny.

Justo en ese momento alguien entraba por la hueco de la pared. Un chico alto y un poco corpulento, caminaba torpemente mientras en sus manos sostenía un sapo. Con un ademán Ginny llamo la atención del recién llegado, que se dirigió hacia ellos.

- ¡Hola! –

- Me alegra ver que por fin encontraste a Trevor, mira quiero presentarte a nuestros dos nuevos compañeros... ellos son James y Molly Evans. – dijo Ginny.

- Mucho gusto, espero que se sientan bien en nuestra casa... mi nombre es Neville Longbottom. -

La sola mención de aquel nombre, borro las sonrisas en los rostros de James y Molly. La respiración de James comenzó agitarse, sus ojos brillaron con furia, ante él estaba el asesino de sus padres; por un momento deseo abalanzarse sobre él, pero algo lo detuvo. Molly temblaba incontrolablemente, su cuerpo parecía no obedecerle. Tomaba fuertemente el brazo a su hermano, aquel hombre malo estaba frente a ella, justo como en sus pesadillas y esta vez su papá no la salvaría. Entonces sintió algo tibio recorrer sus piernas.

- ¡James! – dijo Molly con dificultad. - Quiero a mi papá – sollozó mientras salía corriendo en dirección al hueco en la pared.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ginny con preocupación y más porque no había entendido las palabras de la niña, parecía que hablaba en otro idioma.

- ¡Molly! – gritó James saliendo tras su hermana.

- ¿Acaso dije algo malo? – preguntó Neville a Ginny, que desconcertada miraba en dirección al hueco en la pared.

Molly corría por los pasillos del enorme castillo, sin saber a donde se dirigía. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era alejarse de ese hombre malo, aquel que le había quitado a sus padres, y que había envenenado su cuerpo. Fue entonces que a lo lejos vio un silueta familiar, sin pensarlo ni un momento corrió en su dirección.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, había pasado toda la tarde sentado frente al lago. Aquella platica con Remus y aquellos chicos, lo había desconcertado. Sin embargo las pruebas eran autenticas y el mismo se había mandado la más significativa. Aun así esta confundido.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – se preguntó una vez más. -

Creyendo que era hora de volver, se levanto para ir al castillo. No lleva mucho camino recorrido cuando a lo lejos vio como una pequeña corría en dirección suya.

- Es esa pequeña mocosa... – musitó con molestia.

- ¡Papi! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Tengo miedo! – gritaba Molly mientras se acercaba. Una vez que tuvo frente a ella a Draco, se aferró a él por su cintura, mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

- ¿Qué te pasa mocosa? – preguntó Draco con preocupación, pues jamás había visto a alguien llorar de esa manera, con tanto terror.

- Lo he visto, el hombre malo estaba ahí... papi, tengo miedo...

- ¿Hombre malo? Los viejos castillos están llenos de fantasmas odiosos y este en particular posee unos espantosos, no debes asustarte. – dijo Draco tratando de calmarla y se sorprendió a él mismo cuando se vio acariciando su cabello pelirrojo. Simplemente sentía la necesidad de consolarla.

- No papá, no es un fantasma... es él... el hombre malo. -

- No entiendo, ¿de que hablas?

- Tal vez yo pueda decirle a quien se refiere mi hermana. – respondió James agitado.

**Continuara...**


End file.
